creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Montana: 2nd Lost Episode
One day, I went out to the dumpster to throw away some garbage and sitting on top of all that trash was a DVD. Curious, I picked it up only to discover that it was Hannah Montana. I loved Hannah Montana so I decided to take the DVD home and watch it. When I got home, I took the DVD out of its case. The DVD case had a generic picture of Hannah Montana on a red background and the disk had the show's logo on a black background. The strange thing about the disk and the DVD case was that neither of them displayed a title. I shrugged it off and put the disk inside the DVD player. The theme song was played but it wasn't normal. It was slower than usual, the pitch was a lot lower and the lyrics were different. I was a little disturbed after hearing the theme song but I kept watching anyway. The episode started out in Miley's bedroom. Miley woke up from her bed and boy, did she look horrible. Her hair was messed up and she had bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept all night. Miley got out of bed and then, there was a squishing sound. Miley looked down and shouted, "GODDAMNIT!". Then, she left the room. I actually laughed at that part. The scene changed to the kitchen, where Robbie Ray, Miley's dad, was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. Miley came into the kitchen. "Mornin', Daddy," she said in a very monotone voice. Robbie Ray looked at Miley. "What the hell happened to you, Miley? You look like crap," Robbie Ray said. "I had a nightmare where I was being raped by Saddam Hussein and Osama Bin Laden," Miley explained. "Whatever," Robbie Ray said as if he didn't really care. "What's for breakfast?" Miley asked. "Get yer own breakfast. I ain't feedin' you," Robbie Ray retorted. "But, Daddy, I'm hungry!" Miley whined. Robbie Ray slammed his fist on the table. "DAMN IT, MILEY! CAN'T YA SEE I'M TRYIN' TO READ THE DANG NEWSPAPER?" he shouted. Robbie Ray's outburst startled me. At that point, I had a feeling that something was wrong because I knew Robbie Ray would never act so rudely towards Miley. Miley slowly left the kitchen and then, the scene switched back to Miley's bedroom. Miley entered the room, walked over to the spot where she got out of bed and looked down at what appeared to be horse droppings. Miley got down on her knees, opened her mouth and started eating. The video actually showed Miley eating the horse droppings, which grossed me out. The scene switched back to the kitchen, where Robbie Ray was still reading the paper. Miley came in again. "Daddy, can I go to the mall with Lilly today?" Miley asked. "No, you're babysitting Rico while I go out for the day," Robbie Ray said. "But, Daddy, I don't wanna babysit that little bastard!" Miley whined. "NO BUTS, MILEY! NOW, GO TO YER ROOM AND STAY THERE TILL RICO GETS HERE!" Robbie Ray shouted as he slammed his fist on the table again. Tears started to form in Miley's eyes. She sobbed as she ran back up to her room. I was starting to not like this episode. Miley and her dad were acting out of character and that part with the horse droppings was nasty. Nevertheless, I was curious as to what would happen next so I kept watching. The next scene began in the living room, where Miley and Rico were sitting on the couch. Miley was pouting and she had her arms folded. Rico looked at Miley. "So, whaddaya wanna do today?" Rico asked. "Go to hell, Rico," Miley grumbled. "Your dad said you had to be nice to me today! I wanna play a game!" Rico whined. Just then, the frown on Miley's face turned into a devilish, sinister smile that really creeped me out. Miley slowly turned her head towards Rico. "Sure. We'll play a game if you want," Miley said wickedly. "I'll be right back, okay?" "Okay," Rico replied. Miley got up from the couch and left. For the next minute, everything was totally silent. Then, all of a sudden, this loud, demonic voice scared me half to death. "READY TO PLAY, RICO?" the voice shouted. Rico immediately jumped up and turned to the source of the voice. It saw Miley, who had a knife in her hand and a demented look on her face. Rico was really freaked out. "Miley...what are you-" Before Rico could finish, Miley grabbed him and started jabbing him with the knife. Rico screamed in pain and cried hysterically as he begged Miley to stop. "MILEY, NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Rico cried. Miley didn't listen; she just kept cutting Rico with the knife. When Miley finally killed Rico, the screen focused on Rico's lifeless corpse, which was laying on the floor. The image of Rico's dead body was so graphic it made me sick to my stomach. Miley laughed wickedly. "Now that he's out of the picture, I can go to the mall with Lilly. But first, I gotta take care of someone else." The scene switched to a shed where Miley's horse, Blue Jeans, was. Miley entered the shed and started kicking Blue Jeans repeatedly. "FUCK YOU, BLUE JEANS, YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A HORSE! FUCK YOU FOR MAKING ME STEP IN AND EAT YOUR SHIT EVEN THOUGH IT TASTED REALLY GOOD!" Miley shouted angrily. I laughed at that part but my laughter didn't last long. The screen focused on Blue Jeans, who was staring at me with evil, creepy, bloodshot eyes. He looked like he was incredibly angry. The horse let out a demonic neigh. Then, he lunged at his owner and bit her arm. Miley screamed and begged Blue Jeans to let her go. "BLUE JEANS, GET OFFA ME, YA STUPID HORSE!" Miley shouted. I was horrified by what happened next. Blue Jeans was pulling Miley's arm as hard as he possibly could, as if he was trying to chew it off. He actually did chew it off. Then, I saw Miley's disembodied arm hanging from Blue Jeans's mouth. Miley cried in excruciating pain when her arm came off. She fell to the floor and continued to cry until she finally cried herself to sleep three minutes later when the screen slowly faded to black. I sat there, frozen. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I didn't think I could look at Hannah Montana the same way ever again. Once the screen was black and there was no more sound, I thought the episode was over but unfortunately, it wasn't. Just as I was about to turn off my DVD player, the picture immediately came back and it showed Miley still laying on the floor in Blue Jeans's shed. Miley was missing an arm and Blue Jeans was gone. All of a sudden, there was a loud, bloodcurdling scream, which made Miley wake up immediately. "MILEY STEWART, GET YER STUPID ASS IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE BEFORE I WHIP YOU, GODDAMNIT!" a voice shouted. I didn't want to see what happened next but my curiosity got the best of me. I nervously put down the DVD remote and kept watching. Miley got up and went back inside the house. Robbie Ray was back from his day out and he had just found Rico's dead corpse, which was still lying on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO RICO?" Robbie Ray yelled at his daughter. "FUCK OFF, DADDY! THE WORLD'S BETTER OFF WITHOUT THAT DOUCHEBAG ANYWAY!" Miley retorted. Just then, the screen focused on Robbie Ray. He stared at me with evil, creepy, bloodshot eyes just like Blue Jeans did earlier. "THAT'S IT, MILEY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YA LITTLE BITCH! I'M GONNA GET RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Robbie Ray shouted in a demonic voice. Robbie Ray picked up the knife Miley used to kill Rico. Then, Robbie Ray grabbed Miley and started jabbing her with the knife. Miley screamed in pain and cried hysterically as she begged her dad to stop. "DADDY, NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Miley cried. Robbie Ray didn't listen; he just kept cutting Miley with the knife. When Robbie Ray finally killed Miley, the screen focused on Miley's lifeless corpse, which was laying on the floor. The image of Miley's dead body was even more graphic than the one of Rico's dead body. It made me so sick that I ran into the bathroom and threw up. Later, I destroyed the DVD and its case. I didn't watch Hannah Montana anymore after that because I was afraid of seeing that episode again. Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes